Musings Of Harry James Potter
by Blaine-loves-Kurt
Summary: Random thoughts and feelings throughout Harry's Life. No specific order. one chapter he could be 5 the next 100 vice versa. Ron/Hermione Harry/Ginny at the moment. More ships to come later
1. Hermione: The Alien

Disclaimer: This may be my random ideas, but the original story isn't

* * *

The Musing of Harry James Potter: Chapter 1

I always wondered if the reason Hermione Granger was so smart was because she was an alien come to earth to steal secrets and peoples brains. and she did it through her lips too. First she discovers Victor Krum and she ends up snogging him. Then she kiss Cormac Mclaggen. This was the point that I became suspicious because I can't imagine someone not on a mission doing that. No girl would put herself through that torture. Then Hermione goes and kisses Ron. Do you notice the trend here? They're ALL quidditch players! She was trying to steal their knowledge so she could have talents. I don't know. Maybe she really is. This was one of the reasons I never was attracted to Hermione Granger. Sure, There were far better reasons, The main being that Ron would probably kill forme ever even thinking Hermione was anything but a friend or Sister, but I truly never could see her as more. Ron always asks me if I had ever had feelings for Hermione, It is very tempting to tell him this discover of mine.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Its hard to do first person. I start with first person and by the end I have a whole lot of Third person. Anyway, this is just one of those weird thoughts that popped into my head. I'll post one thought per chapter. At the moment I have about 14 written down. So if you like this tell me and i'll post some more. This is what happens when I have an entire section of my notebook devoted to trying to write Do I know you? Ideas pop into my head and I have to write them down. I have some of the next chapter of DIKY done. I'll try to post by the time I graduate High School. 13 more days! Anyway Review Sirs and madams.


	2. Ron: The Prat

The Musing of Harry James Potter: Chapter 2

Ron is such a Prat! Does he have no common sense? He knows me! He knows I would never willing put myself at risk like this for some stupid money! Why would he turn on me so easily. How does he expect I even got pass the Goblet? I should tell Hermione to hit him with her Arithmancy book. He acts like I wanted my name in the Goblet. Merlin!

That boy is stupid. Hermione refuses to hit him with her book. She told me to stop acting like a little boy and go talk to him. Why can't he come to me? I think Hermione is playing favorites. I wonder if Ginny will hit him with her Muggle Studies book.

She Did! It was amazing. She didn't even ask why. I just went up to her and asked. She shrugged her shoulders got up and hit him in the shoulders when he was playing chess. It completely ruined his game! Serves him right, the prat!

5 Days Later

Ron admitted how wrong he was. Take that Hermione and her talking!

* * *

A/N: Review!


	3. Contact

The Musing of Harry James Potter: Chapter 3

When I was with the Dursleys, I thought life without positive contact from people would be all I would ever receive. I used to hate Dudley and all the other children for the love they received. As I grew I realized it wasn't their fault that my parents had died. It also wasn't their fault the Dursleys treated me so horrible. (except maybe Dudley, but that was how he was raised)

Now as I lay in this tent trying to find pieces of Voldemort's soul, I realize Hogwarts made me soft. Who was I to impose on the Weasleys? Ron certainly doesn't appreciate me stealing his family. Remus doesn't need another worry on his mind. And My utter stupidity is what got Sirius killed. Hermione had even said so. Well not in those exact words, but she had warned me, and I ignored her.  
I have been pathetically watching Ginny's dot for the past week. I know I shouldn't. It seems to me, just thinking about her puts her and the entire Weasley family in more jeopardy, then what I've already dug them into.

Do I sound whiny and pathetic? Well believe me I really am. My best friend has walked out on me. So instead of going over and consoling my worse for wear friend who loves said ditcher, I sit here and whine about my problems. Hermione might prefer it this way though, she did take my writing out thoughts in my head very well when she found a few in second year. She's been encouraging it since too. So maybe I shouldn't feel guilty about doing this. And think I need to go comfort her now though.

She's just come back into the tent saying "He's g–g–gone! Disapparated!" she look significantly worse for wear. I stood up and despite my lack of comfort level in hugs, put my arms around her and told her of how I just knew he was going to come back and how the locket was just putting things in his mind that the real Ron would never think. I was trying to help Hermione, but a part of me wanted to believe my words too.

After a while Hermione started to add her own words of encouragement realizing I needed this almost as much as her. We continued long into the night discussing Ron and becoming even closer. Hermione was becoming more than the sister I never had. And maybe it wasn't so bad to let people in. Maybe positive contact wasn't so bad.

* * *

A/N: I hate Hermione and her comments about pretty little Sirius. But not enough that I wouldn't edit Harry's actions in the 7th book a bit. I mean really who leaves one of their best friends sobbing their eyes out to just go to bed trying to ignore her?


	4. Final Thoughts

The Musing of Harry James Potter: Chapter 4

* * *

Life is short, and then you die.

This is the thought that occurred to me as i felt my life flash before my eyes. I remembered everything from when that first killing curse hit me to when this next one will. I remembered the Cupboard and realized I was no longer that boy. I remember Dudley's tail and the night I learned of my past and future: the day I learned as was a wizard. the first time i rode a broom, my first quidditch game, my first confrontation with Voldemort. All these thoughts and more flashed through my head and stopped at one defining point in my life: My life with Ginevra Molly Weasley. I remembered how she felt in my arms and the feel of her lips. Instantly life went dark, and my last thought was of Ginny.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
